


Alone Time

by Yabvi



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabvi/pseuds/Yabvi
Summary: Things get frisky between Addam and Rune as everyone else is away.
Relationships: Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very long folks, or that good but it was a nice exercise.

Half-House was empty; Queenie was chaperoning Max and Quinn to look out school supplies and Brand had been badgered into going with them so it was just Rune - and Addam all alone in Half House. 

Addam placed a soft kiss on Rune’s ear, gently pulling him into an embrace. Even though Rune accepted, Addam could sense every bit of hesitance - in the way his feet shuffled, the occasional hitch in breath and the slight shake of Rune’s fingers as they held the back of Addam’s waist. 

“We’re alone, Hero.” Addam cooed softly, looking down at Rune as he spoke. “Would you… like to go upstairs? I’d very much like to spend some quality alone time.”

Rune hesitated, pulling back far enough from Addams embrace to look into his eyes questioningly, “Are you… suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”. 

“I might be,” Addam grinned, “Nothing that would make you uncomfortable of course. You take the lead, yes?”

Rune felt that anxiety wash over him again, coiling like a snake around his gut - “I…” The word hung in the air as Rune churned the thought over in his head, Addam wouldn’t mind if he said No but, dammit he wanted it just as much as him. 

“Yes.” Rune said affirmatively, only with a slight hesitation. Taking his hand, Rune began to lead Addam up to his room. 

Addam gently lowered himself onto the bed, as Rune straddled himself on top - his ass rubbing Addam’s cock through their jeans. They could take off their clothes, but Rune didn’t want that, it felt too vulnerable for him. Slowly, Rune began to grind his ass prompting a soft moan from Addam. Fuck, he was hard, painfully so. 

This was the hard part for Addam, staring up at Rune as they ground against each other in sync, he wanted to kiss Rune; to bring him in for a deep, long kiss that would drown out the world but he knew he had to be patient. Rune held Addam’s hand, and closed his eyes as he pushed down against Addam, the both of them breathing heavier under the weight of it all. Rune began speeding up and bouncing, giving it his all to concentrate on the here and now, not the then. 

Addam snaked his hands carefully up Rune’s arm, exploring how he felt through the fabric. Though he knew, from memory, every inch of Rune’s body it always amazed him how beautiful it was; the curve of arms, the way his pecs felt soft and comely, especially the way his stomach - though toned - had a softness, a slight pudge that felt pleasant under Addam’s hands. 

Adam gasped as Rune kissed the nape of Addam’s neck, leaving a prickling sensation that ran through him like a shock - instinctively Addam began to pick up the pace of his grinding, Rune bouncing up and down was starting to push Addam further towards the edge, Addam let his hand fall down on Rune’s crotch.

Rune moaned as Addam began to knead his cock through his jeans, bringing out the mounting pressure that began to build up. Rune began to push into Addam’s hand, wanting to feel his hands against his cock. Rune unbuttoned the front of his jeans, letting Addams hand grab his hard length. Rune, his cock held in Addam’s hand began to fuck into it. The mixed warmth sends him haywire, losing himself in the thrusting. 

“I’m… gonna cum Addam.” Rune moaned, feeling Addams hot breath on his cock head as wet warmth enveloped the tip and a tongue running around the crown. It was too much, Rune grabbed the back of Addam’s head and he thrust forward - the shocking pleasure ripped through him as he climaxed.

Addam felt the hot spurts of cum slide down the back of his throat, the sweet-saltiness of Rune’s cum mixed with the throbbing of Rune’s cock caused Addam to push himself further to the root of his cock - the shivering he felt from Rune was enough to cause Addam to cum himself, his briefs becoming wet with his lust. 

Addam pulled back, his mouth coming off with a slick pop. Drool dribbling down his chin as he stared at Rune, the both of them panting from their pleasure.

“Did… you cum?” Rune asked, his eyes mixed equal parts pleasure and desire.

“Yes Hero” Addam licked his lips, “You were very beautiful as you-”

Rune shut him up with a deep kiss, the both of them breathing in each other's smell and feeling dazed because of it. They lay there together, lips pressed against each other only to be disturbed by the slamming of the door.

“What the fuck?!” Brand yelled, his brow furrowed angrily, “You two need to be more considerate! Did you forget I can feel what you feel, Rune?! I nearly fucking came whilst I was staring down a packet of erasers - I had to hide in the toilets.”

Rune turned to look at Brand, a weak smile crossing his lips, “Oops.”


End file.
